Contrato
Un contrato es una serie de misiones otorgadas por Konzu en Cetus. Cada una de las misiones otorga una recompensa al ser completada, incluyendo reputación para Ostronita. Actualmente, el único lugar donde se pueden recibir y completar contratos es en Las llanuras de Eidolon. Mecánicas Generales El panel de contratos genera periódicamente una lista de contratos que están disponibles durante un ciclo de día y noche de la ciudad. Los jugadores pueden seleccionar solamente uno a la vez. Antes de seleccionar un contrato, es posible ver el nivel aproximado de los enemigos, la reputación conseguida y las posibles recompensas al cumplir cada una de las etapas. Al seleccionar un contrato, un marcador indica al jugador que debe acercarse a las puertas de la ciudad para entrar a las llanuras y dirigirse al objetivo de la primera etapa del contrato. Los contratos son una serie de misiones que comparten una misma temática u objetivo. Cada misión u objetivo se conoce como etapa y un contrato puede tener entre 3 y 5. La ubicación de los objetivos es aleatoria. Para finalizar una etapa, el jugador debe completar el objetivo. Las misiones de cada etapa son aleatorias pero son muy similares a los asaltos. Los contratos que tengan enemigos de mayor nivel necesitan un mínimo de Rango de maestría para ser seleccionados. Pueden ser jugadas siempre que en el escuadrón haya un jugador que cumpla los requisitos. Recompensas Las recompensas dadas por los contratos estan divididas por dificultad, siendo la primera recompensa la mas sencilla y la última la mas difícil. Por consecuencia, las recompensas ofrecidas varian segun los contratos, cuanto mayor sea el nivel también daran objetos mejores y más raros. Las recompensas son dadas al final de cada fase, los contratos de mayor nivel también pueden dar más recompensas que los de nivel bajo. Cada contrato tiene un conjunto de tres grupos de recompensa, que se cambian cada ciclo del contrato. El grupo activo determina qué recompensas están disponibles. A su vez, cada grupo se divide en varias rarezas, lo que afectará a la tasa de caída de los elementos o su probabilidad de aparecer como recompensa. Los niveles son Bronce para Común, Plata para Poco común y Oro para Raro. Las etapas posteriores en la recompensa harán que estas recompensas más raras estén disponibles, por lo que estas son como las rotaciones de recompensa posteriores en misiones sin fin. La última etapa de una recompensa solo otorgará recompensas poco comunes o raras. Completar cada etapa de un contrato recompensará al jugador con una de las posibles recompensas para ese mismo contrato, así como una pequeña cantidad de reputación. Las recompensas pueden repetirse para los objetos y recompensas de reputación. Contrato de Cetus (Las llanuras de Eidolon) Antes de que un Tenno pueda acceder a las recompensas de Cetus, que consisten en contratos de campo y contratos de la purga de los Gules, primero deben demostrar su valía ante Konzu completando una recompensa introductoria (Nivel: 3-5). Contrato de campo Las recompensas de campo son accesibles por defecto desde Konzu en cualquier momento del día. Estas recompensas se actualizan cada 2 horas y media (un ciclo completo de día/ noche en las llanuras) y ofrecerán diferentes recompensas y temas de misión cada vez. Cada nivel tiene un bloqueo de rango de maestría, como sigue: Contrato purga de gules |-|Purga de gules = Contrato de caza de Eidolones Las recompensas de la caza de Eidolones solo son accesibles cuando las llanuras de Eidolon han entrado en el ciclo nocturno y el Tenno posee un Amp. Estas recompensas no ofrecen recompensas, y solo se utilizan para fines de emparejamiento con otros Tenno con un objetivo similar. No hay diferencia en la jugabilidad o la recompensa de caza de Eidolon con o sin estas recompensas. Contrato de Fortuna (Los valles del Orbe) Antes de que un Tenno pueda acceder a las recompensas de los valles, primero deben demostrar su valía ante Eudico completando la aventura de Vox Solaris. Contrato de campo Los contratos de campo son accesibles por defecto desde Eudico o desde los agentes de Solaris Unida justo fuera de Fortuna. Estas recompensas se actualizan cada 2 horas y 30 minutos (2½ h.). Se otorga un objetivo adicional para cada misión en la recompensa, que recompensa reputación adicional si se completa. Notas *Regresar a Cetus/ Fortuna o dejar las llanuras de Eidolon/ los valles del Orbe antes de que se complete el contrato, lo cancelará. Los jugadores tendrán que volver a Konzu/ Eudico para activar el contrato nuevamente. *Mientras que los contratos están diseñados de tal manera que cada etapa tendrá su propia misión única, en ocasiones es posible que un contrato tenga el mismo tipo de misión repetida en sus etapas. *Las recompensas son la única forma de obtener los planos del componente para la construcción Gara, Garuda Revenant. *Antes de la , los contratos daban reputación una sola vez y, tras la repetición, recompensaba solo los artículos. El estado "completado" es un resto de eso y actualmente no indica nada. Ver también * Asaltos, contratos de un solo objetivo que aparecen al azar al estar en las llanuras. * Incursiones, otra mecánica del juego que trabaja con una serie de misiones. Historial de actualizaciones *Se modificó la forma en que los objetivos de asesinato se generan en los contratos para solucionar los problemas recurrentes de las contratos fallidos debido a que el objetivo no se genera. La recompensa ahora intentará obtener una ubicación de generación para el objetivo durante 30 segundos, y si falla, la recompensa avanzará con éxito. La geometría y el tiempo de fracción de segundo juegan en cuenta aquí y fallar una recompensa debido a situaciones inevitables no le otorga a Konzu su almuerzo temprano. *Konzu’s Bounty board now displays an auto-refresh countdown timer when no Bounties are currently available (approx 1 minute of downtime between refresh). *Fixed Assassination Bounty stages not progressing when killing the Commander very quickly. *Tweaked the Bounty reward rotations to eliminate patterns of repeated rewards. **For clarification: This change does not affect what rewards you can get in a given Bounty run. This change made it so that we make sure you see all 3 reward rotations of those in a given 7.5 hour span (since each day is 2.5 hours). *Final stage of all Bounties now rewards an item from tier 1 or 2 (instead of tier 0,1, or 2). Ghoul Bounty Changes: *Ghoul Lore Fragments are simply way more likely to drop within Bounties now. *Ghoul Bounty tables have received new items including Nitain, Cetus Wisps, and Breath of the Eidolon! *Reduced the time between Bounty stages from 8 seconds to 4 seconds so you’re not waiting around for Lotus to tell you where to go next. *Bounties are now Rango de maestría tiered! In the current system, a player of any Rango de maestría could queue up and join any Bounty, even the highest level ones! In order to avoid a mismatch in experience, we've simply set each Bounty to have a default Rango de maestría . **Level 5-15: No Mastery lock **Level 10-30: Requires Rango de maestría 1 **Level 20-40: Requires Rango de maestría 2 **Level 30-50: Requires Rango de maestría 3 **Level 40-60: Requires Rango de maestría 5 *4 New Bounties: Ghoul Purge! **Ghoul threats have arrived! These recurring bounties feature the Ghoul monstrosities. Help defend Cetus and destroy the Ghouls.... but their destruction may not be permanent! Expect the Ghouls to re-emerge regularly. **Ghoul Purge will introduce new Grineer Ghoul Enemies and Variants *You can now replay Bounties for Standing! *Fixed a timing issue where Konzu's Bounties would not refresh properly. *Fixed an issue where the HUD wouldn't update when accepting bounties. *Fixed an issue where the 'Bounty Accepted' transmission wouldn't play when taking on a new Bounty. *Fixed an issue where you'd have to leave Cetus and return to see a new Day's bounties. *Focus Lenses are now rewarded less frequently as Tier 3 and 4 Bounty rewards. This also shuffled around some other Bounty reward frequencies to balance the mix. *Fixed not being able to Capture an enemy if you died attempting your first Capture during a Bounty. Bounty Changes: We have made ways to the way Bounties reward you! This new system is a take on the 'AABC' rotation system we have in endless missions, but applied to Bounties using the Common, Uncommon, and Rare rewards. *You now get a reward for every stage of the Bounty completed *The tier of rewards you get are determined by how many stages are in the bounty 3 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare 4 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon *Fourth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare 5 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon *Fourth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare *Fifth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare Re-balanced the quantities of some of the rewards. Right now this only applies to select items. Plains of Eidolon specific reward quantities are untouched (i.e it could be possible to get 25 x Breath of the Eidolon in a single 5 Stage Bounty or 6 Cetus Wisps in a 5 Stage Bounty). *Credit Rewards have been halved. *Kuva rewards have been reduced. *Endo Rewards have been reduced. *Cetus Wisps are now Uncommon in various tables. *Cryotic and Oxium are now in various tables, replacing Void Traces in some cases. *Fixed the last stage of a failed Bounty restarting if a Host migration occurred. *Fixed the Bounty changing missions types if a Host Migration occurred while you were escorting the Drone. *Fixed Konzu’s Bounty reward board displaying the ‘NEW’ tag on Mods that you recently acquired. *Replaced the duplicate Gladiator's Resolve Mod with Gladiator's Might Mod in Bounty rewards. *'Sabotage Bounty' has been renamed to 'Prototype Sabotage'. *Increased the Cetus Standing reward for each Bounty tier. *Added Plastids, Circuits, Oxium and Cryotic as rewards for Bounties in the first two tiers. *Changed bounty reward tables: **Lower level bounties will have less stances, and more useful mods for new players. **Higher level bounties will offer Kuva and Void Traces. *Introducido. }} Last updated: pt:Caçada en:Bounty Categoría:Actualización 22 Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Las llanuras de Eidolon Categoría:Misión